Kono No Tou Ano Yo No Sakai
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: [Continued due to 1 review] It's been continued! Read the next chapter! Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Most of these characters are my own. If I come across a character that I don't own, I'll notify y'all.**

**I was inspired by Ascended Chaos, a very good friend of mine. His story, Legacy of Darkness, is very detailed, moreso than this, but sthis is still good. . Mjor shoutout to Ascended Chaos!**

**I don't own Naraku, Sora, or Sahara.**

Kono Yo Tou Ano Yo No Sakai 1

Hiroshi walked down the solemn path. Blood dripped from various wounds all over his body, painting the ground red. He panted heavily, his body needed to rest and recover. His katana dragged along the ground, making a gentle scraping sound.

He lifted his head up and looked around him. His allies littered the ground he walked, sitting in massive pools of blood, the ground tainted crimson and giving off a foul stench. It was the stench of decaying corpses, of freshly spilt blood. This place reaked of death, and it's pugent odor lingered in the air.

The battle he'd just partaken in hadn't been long, but intensely draining. All of his men were killed, and he, himself, was on the verge of death.

"How could anyone be so powerful?" he questioned. "It's impossible..."

That was it. His legs gave way under him and he fell to the ground, his sword falling, useless, to his side, and he landed in his own blood. His eyes lost their shine, and his blood continued to flow downhill, towards a small stream, where it mixed with the water, flowing along and being carried to the ocean.

The last thing Hasaka Hiroshi heard was light footsteps on the gentle grass and the crunching of bones under his adversary's feet. Then all was silent, and Hiroshi knew no more.

"Hasaka Hiroshi," the one responsible for his death mused, "You were Lord Kiyoshi's beft defense?" She snorted and turned. Climbing upon her horse, the mysterious assasin galloped away into the night. She flew past trees, rocks, forest creatures, and such other things. Brick walls and stone ledges became grey blurs.

Soon, large brick walls rose up in front of her. She gave the black stallion a silent command, making him whinnie and sprint to the castle.

But, she was immediately bombarded by an assault of arrows, whizzing towards her. The ebony steed dodged each, making a straight path to the castle walls. The woman riding him waved her hand, and a dark wave of energy assaulted the castle, phazing the stone, and anyone in the way, into minute specks.

Her horse jumped what was left of the wall and galloped past the enemy soldiers fighting to protect the castle and its Lord. Some threw spears at it, but they hadn't even come close to touching the stallion, instead, turning around and jamming themselves into the hearts of the ones from whence they came.

As she neared iron doors, she jumped off the gallant steed and walked up to the great steel plates blocking her entrance to the Great Halls of the castle. Smirking, she summoned another wave of energy to rip the doors of their hinges. They clattered loudly on the marble floor, leaving huge cracks in the floor, and echoing throughout the palace.

The distant crackle of thunder signalled the arrival of rain.

The intruder made her way past servants, too weak and meager to stop the uninvited guest, and waltzed right up to the Lord's quarters. She phazed through the doors and saw the Lord with sword drawn, ready for an attack. Anger and fear glittered in his green eyes.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, harshly.

The intruder was hidden in shadow.

"Give me Akitoki Daikon's jewel," the woman hissed.

"You'll never come to possess the Jewel of Akitoki Daikon!" Kiyoshi stated, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hasaka Hitoshi was easy prey," the intruder said, "I cut through his body like butter. And you will join him." There was a faint gleam and a light hiss as the assassin unsheathed her katana. Kiyoshi's eyes widened upon hearing the gruesome news.

"Wha--" he began, but the intruder had disappeared. He suddenly felt the cold steel of the blade slicing into his throat. There was a sickening tearing/ ripping/ gushing sound, and Lord Kiyoshi of Jiro knew no more.

His head fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood. His expression was one of absolute horror and shock, his features twisted and the glint in his eyes gone.

Reaching beyond the still-standing body, which dropped to the floor as soon as the woman passed, she grabbed a shining gem.

"The Jewel of Akitoki Daikon..." she whispered. But she clenched her hand tight, crushing the jewel into a fine powder.

With that, the mysterious woman with the cold grey eyes and the long, dark, raven-colored hair disappeared into the shadows. The black horse outside the castle began to gallop off from whence it came, it's flesh disappearing, and it soon became a skeleton with golden hooves and glowing red eyes seemingly made of fire. It, too, disappeared into the night.

Later, in a temple deep in the woods...

A young woman with black hair and violet eyes sat in waiting. She wore a dark-colored kimono with a silver sash. She sat in impatience, a scowl of annoyance painted on her lips, her arms folded.

She noticed the strips of paper lining the door. Wards. Meant to keep the woman inside the confines of the room.

She stretched out her awareness, faint as it was in this damnable human form, and felt a tickle of someone's ki. She frowned.

The door slid open to reveal another woman with light blonde hair and darkened bangs and ends. She wore a light kimono, with vibrant colors. She smiled down at the other woman.

The woman stuck in the temple grumbled something inaudible as the other girl sat down across from her.

After a moment of silence, the blonde-haired girl spoke.

"It's the night of the new moon," she stated.

"Yeah,.I guessed," the other woman said.

"Sahara-san and Kaonashi-kun are on the lookout for Naraku. Hopefully, he won't pass by this way. It's very important that he doesn't see you during this...transformation."

"No duh, Sora-chan," the woman said. "I'm completely useless without my powers. I won't be able to wield TetYokai, Yurusenai, or Ketsuekigata."

Sora put on a gentle face. "Kitsune-sama, being human isn't so bad."

Kitsune glared at her from an angle. "Yes it is. I can't sense anything, I can't fight...not until morning."

The door opened and a young, handsome man with brown hair to his shoulders, and wearing a blue kimono, came in the room, carrying a tray with cups and plates balanced on it. "Konnichiwa, Kitsune-sama. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, Kaonashi-kun. That would be nice," Kitsune said. Kaonashi set the tray down in front of the two girls.

"I've also gotten you himono, ramen, and sansai." 2

"Ariagato, Kaonashi-kun," Kitsune said, bowing her head. "Please stay and eat with me. It is a lot of food and I cannot eat it alone."

Kaonashi bowed politely and said, "I would be honored to be in your presence." And he sat down.

"Sahara-san is still guarding the temple," Kaonashi explained, "I've asked her to join us, but she refuses to eat. She told me 'It is crutial that Naraku does not know that Kitsune is in this state, otherwise, he will surely kill her.'"

Kitsune smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "I do wish she'd come in. It is better to eat in a group."

Sora turned to her, questioningly. "But we are in a group."

SMACK!

Sora clutched her head where a bruise now was and cringed. Kitsune had her eyes closed in frustration, a vein popping out of her head, and her right hand in a fist while her other held the tea cup.

"What was that for!" Sora asked.

"Even though we are in a group, don't you think it'd be better if we were ALL present?" Kitsune asked in responce.

"You're right, Gomen nasai." Sora said, bowing in apology.

The door slid open once more and in came another young woman with long black hair with red bangs and red ends. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with a golden sash, but one of the most striking features about her was the two black wings protruding from her back.

"Kaonashi, Sora, Kitsune..." she said to each in turn.

"Sahara-san, you must use honorifics," Sora stated.

"We live and honor the old ways, the ways sacred and traditional not only to us, but to feudal Japan," Kitsune said, "You must use honorifics when addressing us, so you must call me 'Kitsune-sama'."

"Why do we have to use honorifics!" Sahara said.

"Because then the story can go along better, it's more in-tune to the setting of the story," Kitsune answered.

"And why do you have the most honored honorific!" Sahara asked.

"Because I'm writing the fanfiction, so shut up and go along with it!"

Sahara rolled her eyes and sat down, "Whatever,"

Sora clapped her hands together. "So, have you sensed Naraku's energy anywhere, Sahara-san?" she asked, cheerily.

Sahara shook her head. "Nothing. I don't even sense Jyaki's energy."

Kitsune munched happily on her ramen, then took another sip of tea. "Well, the farther Jyaki is from me, the better," she said.

Kaonashi stood up, grabbing his staff with him. "I'm going to check the grounds again," he said as he walked out the door. He shut it behind him and left the three girls in silence. They cast uneasy glances at each other.

Here they sat, in a small, warded room in a temple; a half demon in human form, a full demon, and a vampire. Three friends. None broke the silence, none got up, none broke the stares.

Suddenly, a whirring sound was heard outside and Sora and Sahara got up, grabbing their weapons with them; Sora's ban-ryu and Sahara's katanas. With a "We'll be back," they dashed out of the temple, closing the door behind them and leaving the humanized half-breed stuck in the room.

She planted her ears to the wall and listened. Grumbling...more grumbling...and "Get lost Naraku!"

Kitsune gasped, eyes wide in shock. "He's found me..." she whispered in horror. Her mind cursed...very loudly...as she paced back and forth. A hole in the ceiling looked up into the dark sky. No moon.

"How long with this moonless night go on!" Kitsune asked in frustration, pacing around the room.

Suddenly...the walls came crashing towards her...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Get lost, Naraku!" Kaonashi shouted, pointing his staff in the demon's direction.

The demon, Naraku, smirked. "Give me the half-breed," he demanded quite calmly.

"You don't understand, scum," Sahara spat, vemon dripping from her words, "We're not giving her up to you. You'll have to pry her from our cold, dead grip!" She said the last part, drawing her sword.

Sora twirled her giant ban-ryu, seemingly weighing a ton, but the girl weilded it like it were nothing. Sahara drew Tojikomeru, her sword. She swung it at Naraku, but her dodged...landing in range of Sora's Ban-ryu. She twirled it and swung it through the air, letting go and making it fly (like Sango's Hiraikotsu), heading straight for Naraku. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sahara, kicking her in the back.

Before his foot connected with her body, she phazed away, reappearing next to Kaonashi, who charged in, swinging his staff. He deflected all the attacks Naraku threw at him, but as he stuck his staff into the babboon pelt Naraku hid in, Naraku's body disappeared, leaving the pelt empty. Immediately, miasma rushed out and Kaonashi backed away, coughing.

Sora's ban-ryu twirled int he air, connecting with Naraku's body when he reappeared, and cut him in half. He connected again and when Sora swung her ban-ryu at him again, he deflected it, making it go flying right towards the temple...

"KITSUNE!"

It was too late. That part of the temple collapsed, just as the sun began to come up. Ash and dust rose up off the ground, accompanying the debris piled up. When the smoke cleared, standing in the rubble, was a white-haired, golden-eyed, elfin-eared, nine-tailed fox demon...

Kitsune had transformed back.

"Hey, Naraku," she said, smugly, "Miss me?"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yay, the first chapter is DONE! Hopefully, I can get the main parts running better. I just made this up as I went along...Review. Flames are accepted, but ignored. Thank you!**

1 The title translates into "the border between this life and the afterlife."

2 Himono is a dried food product usually involving seafood, ramen, of course, is noodles, and sansai are edible wild plants.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this for the sake of a fantastic reviewer! BeutifulDisgrace246-san has graciously elaborated the fact that she wants me to continue this! I actually got a review for this! Many, many, MANY Thanks to her for reviewing! PS, Beutiful-san, you are most certainly NOT a dork! And you should be ashamed of yourself for degrading YOURSELF to that level and saying that. I would never think of any of my treasured reviewers as low beings. But I forgive you, but, just a warning to you, please don't say such things about yourself. I used to do that, and I'm more depressed than a woman commiting suicide.**

**PSS, This is a note to ANYONE who thinks of themselves as unworthy. Don't EVER degrade yourself and say that you aren't good enough, or aren't pretty/handsome enough, or any of that. It's not right. Live life to the fullest, and always see the cup as half-full!**

**Kami, I feel like some kind of preacher. I don't mean to preach, just please don't think of yourself as low, because no one else thinks so. And if they do, may they be eaten by my rabid, fuzzy monkey army out of our spite for them. D Now, on with the fanfiction.**

Kono Yo Tou Ano Yo No Sakai

Chapter 2

Sora's ban-ryu twirled in the air, connecting with Naraku's body when he reappeared, and cut him in half. He connected again and when Sora swung her ban-ryu at him again, he deflected it, making it go flying right towards the temple...

"KITSUNE!"

It was too late. That part of the temple collapsed, just as the sun began to come up. Ash and dust rose up off the ground, accompanying the debris piled up. When the smoke cleared, standing in the rubble, was a white-haired, golden-eyed, elfin-eared, nine-tailed fox demon...

Kitsune had transformed back.

"Hey, Naraku," she said, smugly, "Miss me?"

Naraku, who now had Kaonashi hanging from his hand by his neck, turned towards the hanyou, and smirked, throwing the spirit away. "So, you finally decided to show yourself," he said, as his lower body began to transform into green, writhing, tentacles. He moved himself closer, wrapping the tentacles around her, as his body engulfed her.

He whispered in her ear, "Kitsune, become one with my body," This made the fox angry, and she threw out a long psychic blast that separated him into two halves. She quickly jumped away before the halves became whole again.

"What do you want with Kitsune?" Kaonashi demanded, stepping up beside the fox demon.

Naraku's upper body reformed out of the writhing green mass, smirking. "You all should know the answer to that. I want her dead."

"Well, that's a change," Kitsune said. "At least you haven't fallen in love with me. Now, die, Naraku!" Kitsune exclaimed, aiming an Iron Reaver attack his way. The demon dodged, lunging at her.

"I didn't even do anything to you," Kitsune said, "Why do you want me dead?"

"Because," Naraku said, "You harbor jewels shards, which are necessary for me to have if I am to destroy Inuyasha." He finally stopped his assault, standing away from her. He smirked. "You got lucky this time, half-demon," he said, "You have a date with someone else today." He jumped up and disappeared into a cloud of miasma.

"What do you suppose he was talking about?" Sora asked.

"Dunno, but he sure wasted my time." Kitsune said, stepping away. From beside her, Kaonashi sighed, encircling her with his arms and nipping her ear, gingerly massaging the pointed tip with his soft lips. This made her giggle softly. "Now right now," she warned him, although he continued his ministrations.

Kaonashi pouted, resting his head on her shoulder. "Why not? I wanna."

"I know, I can tell just how excited you can get, but we still have the little dilemna of exactly where we will sleep, if you get my drift," the fox said, glancing behind her.

Kaonashi glanced back, eyeing his destroyed temple. "Oh."

Sora blushed and muttered and small "I'm sorry . . ." to which the couple gazed tenderly at her.

"S'alright, Sora-chan," Kitsune said. She smirked, sending both Sora and Sahara a telepathic message. _'This just means I get to watch Kaonashi reconstruct it in the summer, all sweaty and topless.'_ She mentally laughed when both girls faced blanched. _'Kidding!'_ Sora and Sahara still cast wary glances at her.

"Well, if you guys need somewhere to stay, you can always stay with me," Sahara offered. "I could use the company."

Kaonashi nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Sahara. That would be nice."

"Sora, you're welcome to stay, too," Sahara added, making the panda demon smile brightly.

"Thanks Sahara!"

"No problem."

Kitsune looked thoughtful for a second before she gasped, eyes wide in horror and realisation. "THE RUM!" She whirled out of Kaonashi's embrace, rushing towards the ruined remains of the temple. "MY RUM STASH!" She began digging through the rubble, finally "Ah-Ha"ed, grabbing a bottle, pulling the cork off, and sticking it in her mouth. She gathered a few more bottles that weren't broken, and made her way over to Kaonashi and the girls.

Sora laughed. "Is everything okay?" Kitsune sucked on the rim of the bottle in her mouth before shoving one bottle to Kaonashi, then took the one in her mouth out. She shook her head, swallowing the sweet liquid in her mouth.

"Twenty-something bottles are gone! Smashed! There's only about five left, four after I get done with this one." She lifted the half-empty bottle in her hands, then stuck it back in her mouth, drinking.

Sahara glanced at her as the hanyou began to walk away, swaying slightly due to her drunkness (that was quick), and glanced back at the broken temple. She suddenly got an idea as she ran after Kitsune, grabbing the other three bottle of rum from her, and rushing back. Kitsune swiftly turned, watching in horror as Sahara threw the rum into the rubble of the temple, as the glass was heard breaking and the rum spilling.

"Wot the hell are you doing!" Kitsune screamed, running drunkenly back towards Sahara, who'd lit the temple remains on fire, as the rum aided it.

"Well, you should start anew!" Sahara said, smiling.

"But the rum?" Kitsune asked. "The rum is gone?"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Sahara said, gazing at the fire.

"WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" Kitsune screamed in her friend's ear.

"We're burning the temple because to start anew, you cannot have debris. That and the fact that anything sacred and magical about the remains can be used for evil should demons come upon it. So, that's why the rum is gone."

"But-- but-- but-but!" Kitsune studdered. Her face grew stern and she grabbed the bottle from Kaonashi, walking away and muttering angrily and incoherently. Kaonashi laughed, following her after a last look at his precious temple. Sora and Sahara followed soon after.

-

A hooded figure knelt before a darkened throne. "My Lord, Lord Kiyoshi has been defeated, and the Jewel of Akitoki Daikon has been destroyed," the woman's voice said. "What do you wish of me?"

A dark figure seated on the throne, smirked, the small amount of firelight illuminated just enough to see his gleaming teeth. "I do have a request of you, Nuriko," he said, grabbing something inside his robe and throwing it at the assassin's feet, "Deliver this to the Lord of the Southern Lands."

The assassin reached out and grasped the parchment in her hands, fitting it into a pocket in her robes, nodding, "Hai, my Lord."

"When your task is finished, hereupon, return to me. There is another who must know of these arrangements."

"Hai, Lord Kain." Nuriko looked up, sharp grey eyes glinting in the firelight. Her hood concealed her other features, but she assumed a ninjalike pose before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Kain's laughter echoed throughout the dark hall, bouncing off the walls and giving him a maniacal air about him.

-

"Master Naraku, why did you not kill Kitsune?" Kagura asked her master, her icy, seemingly soulless, crimson eyes flicking in his direction. The dark-haired demon sat upon a futon, looking down at some discarded bones and sticks that held magical properties.

"Because, dear Kagura," his cool voice wrapped around her, "It was not yet the proper time. We must wait for the opportune moment before we strike. For now, we can wait and watch."

Kagura bowed, "Yes, Master Naraku," she said, leaving the room. As she wandered through the palace, she thought about the situation, scowling. _'What moment could you possibly be waiting for, Naraku?'_

**Sorry this is as interesting and long a chapter as the first, but the plot is starting to thicken! It is, I swear! Review, please! Special thanks to BeutifulDisgrace246-san for being my first and only reviewer for this fic!**


End file.
